Rapture
by Imperfect Being
Summary: This is very explicit Shandy story. You've been warned.


**This story is very graphic and not meant for the prude. You've been warned.**

 **#DAMMM Squad this ones for you.**

 **I write on my phone so all mistakes are my own enjoy and please leave feedback or a Klingon will rip your heart out! Ha ha kidding.. Or am I?**

Sharon was in his living room setting up their movie; Interstellar. That was their Friday ritual to go out for dinner and see a movie. This Friday they decided to have dinner over at Andy's and rent a movie from Redbox. While Sharon was getting the movie ready and clearing up his magazines from the coffee table and placed them on the bookshelf. Andy was busy getting plates out and pouring Sharon some wine.

He brought out their drinks and placed them on the coffee table. Sharon smiled back at him and raised her brow when she saw their was a glass of wine waiting for her. "You didn't have to do that Andy I could have something else to drink."

Shrugging his shoulders. "You know I don't mind you drinking in front of me. Beside this week at work was hectic and I know you enjoy a glass or two after work. Plus it will go well with what's for dinner." He grinned at her and walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank you Andy." As she walked to the table and picked up her glass and took a sip, savoring the sweet taste and hummed, it was her favorite. She smiled at how well Andy knew her.

She watched Andy working his magic in the kitchen humming and tasting his sauce that brought a smile to his lips. She was lost in her thoughts of him kissing her as he licked his lips. She moaned when he bent over and took out the baked raviolis and garlic bread from the oven. Man he has a great ass for a man his age.

Sensing he was being watched he placed the food on counter. He turned he head to see Sharon staring at his butt. Grinning to himself he watched her for a few minutes, he adored the way she bit her lower lip and how her eyes changed to a darker green. Stirring the sauce again he put some on the spoon and called her name.

She blushed as Andy stoop in front of her with a spoon full of sauce waiting for her to open her mouth for a taste. He was smirking at her. She blushed and looked down and placed her wine glass on the counter. She gazed into his eyes again and smiled as she opened her mouth to taste his homemade sauce. She hummed and closed her eyes, she could taste the fresh tomatoes, onion, garlic, oregano, and a hint of lime. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her mouth.

The next thing she feels is his warm hand cupping her chin and his thumb wiped the extra sauce from the corner of her lip. The heat from his hand sending shockwaves of fire throughout her body. Sharon stood frozen as she watched Andy as he sucked the sauce off his thumb. At that very moment her body took over as she growled and took ahold of his suspenders and pulled him towards her and kissed him hard.

He eyes widened with shock but soon after he felt her lips crash onto his he closed his eyes and put one arm around her waist, pulling her into him had the the other in her hair. They both moaned as their tongues plowed into each other's mouths, gliding over teeth and danced around each other. She turned them around and slammed his back onto his fridge he groaned, she but his lower lip and his hand tightened in her hair pulling her head back. She still had his lower lip in between her teeth. He looked into dark green eyes full of passion and want, humming she smiled and pulled on his head closer and continued kissing him feverishly.

Who would of thought the well calculated, rule book following, The Wicked Witch, that Sharon Raydor was an aggressive lover. His hand traveled around her body and pulled the zipper down on her purple dress his hands slowly caressing her exposed flesh of her back. He enjoyed her moans as his hand grabbed her ass and slowly glided back up body. His hands moved to her shoulder to pull her dress down off her shoulders as it pooled to the floor. Moaning as the cool air hit her naked flesh.

She bit Andy again making him moan. "Damn Sharon." He shivered as she swallowed her name. Kissing him hard, her hands slid his suspenders off his shoulders, then she growled and ripped his shirt off, his buttons flew all over the kitchen. He growled and his hands went to her ass and lifted her up and turned them around she hissed as her back landed on the cool surface of the fridge door. Her head falling back his trailed kisses down her throat and bit her neck right at her pleasure point. Moaning his name her nails latched onto his back and her heels digging into thighs. He was enjoying this feeling of her lace clad body on his clawing his back and the feel of her heels digging into thighs. Both moaning into each other's mouths, tongues battle for control.

Her hands working on the buckle of his belt, after a few seconds, getting now where she demanded him to take off his belt. He placed her down and started unbuckling his belt, watching her flushed chest rise and fall, her hair disheveled, lips swollen and lip stick gone. His eyes traveled down her body. Damn her body was perfect for a women her age. Her breast hugged into a black lace bra and her nipple hard and proud waiting for my hot moist mouth to suckle on them. He eyes traveled farther south and growled at her matching black lace panties, and those long gorgeous legs he stares at all day long, he smirked when he saw her toe nails were painted pink.

She watched his as his hands went to his belt and unbuckled it. Slowly undoing his pants, pulling them down to his feet and stepping out of them. God this man had a decent patch of hair in his chest, she ran her hands over his chest and moaned his name and pulled him to her. Enjoying the feeling of his chest hair tickling her breast. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter. His hands went to the of her bra and unclipped as the straps fell off her shoulders he gasped at how beautiful her breast looked, her hard nipples calling his name. His hands went to breast and cupped them, they were firm and heavy. His thumb and index finger pinched her already hard nipples causing her to moan.

"Sharon you are so beautiful, damn so beautiful." Before he placed his mouth over her nipple, his tongue circling around her aching nipple and have it slight nibble making her gasp. Her hands went to his hair, pulling his face deeper onto chest. Smiling he kissed her nipple and gave the other nipple the same attention. His hands moved to the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off her legs. Gliding back up he placed small kisses and bits on her calfs and thighs. He moaned as he got closer to her center, he could smell her sweet arousal and her outer lips glistened with anticipation of his hands and the possibility of his mouth on her.

He pulled her closer the the edge of the counter as he hand slightly grazed her outer lips, the moisture smearing around his fingers, he used his thumb and ran over her clit. Making her moan and thrust her hips into his hand. He chuckled, sensing she was getting frustrated with his game. He slowly placed two fingers into wet folds. "Oh god Andy, yes please." She moaned and thrusted her hips again. Grinning he pulled the two fingers out and brought them to his nose he took a whiff of her wet arousal groaning he sucked on his fingers and closed his eyes. She groaned at his action and missed the feeling of his fingers.

She tasted like honey. "You taste just like honey, Sharon and I'm a bee keeper and I want all your honey for myself." He growled at her and spread her legs farther apart and lowered his head, he licked her center vigorously and placed his two fingers back in. "Oh Andy, yes right there. Fuck, oh god damn, ohhhhh!" She breathed as her nails were digging into his scalp pulling his face into wet center.

He felt her walls caving in on his fingers and and sucked and licked harder on her clit, her thighs shaking and squeezing his head, and the next thing he had a mouth full of her sweet nectar as she screamed his name. Licking up her renaming juices he pulled out his fingers, smiling into her center he placed a small kiss on her clit.

"Oh god Andy you have a talented mouth." She said breathless and pulled his face towards her as they kissed she moaned at the sweet taste of her in their passionate kiss.

Their lips still licked on to one another, he lifts her up and carries her to the living room and puts her down. She pushed down onto the couch and she gets on her knees. Her hands at the waist band of his briefs, "Lift up your ass Andy." He did what he was told as she pulled down off his legs. She ran her hands over his legs, she had an wickedly evil grin on her face as her mouth got closer to his cock. He groaned at the feel of her warm tongue grazed his head on his penis. Her hand came and cupped his balls, as her mouth fully engulfed his hard cock into her mouth. "Uhhh fuck Sharon, fuck!"

Smiling as she bobbed up and down on his cock. The hand on his balls changed position, she used her fingers to tickle his balls and used her thumb to rub his chode causing him to thrust his hips. She moaned as his cock went deeper down her throat. "Oh god damn Sharon, In my wildest dreams I never imagined your mouth feeling this good." He said as his head fell back. She continued to deep throat his hard cock in her mouth, she hummed as she could taste his salty precum from his cock.

He pulled her up and kissed her hard. In between kisses, "Tour a fucking wicked sex vixen." She grinned into their heated kiss. She stood up and turned around as she sat on him and rubbed her wet center on his engorged cock. They both groaned as she slid his hard cock into tight center. His hands traveled down her back and onto her hips. She lend forward thankful she kept her heels on. She thrusted he hips and his chick went deeper into honey hive. "Fuck Sharon your tight and fucking so wet." She thrusted her hips harder and started to go faster. One of his hands went into hair and pulled her hair as she moaned. "Yes Andy, ohhh fuck your cock is hard, it feels so good." He pulled her hair harder being her back against his hairy chest he bit her neck hard and with his other hand his pinched one of her nipples hard. She tilted her head back and moaned, she brought her hand to her clit and continued to thrust faster on his cock.

He groaned as her walls were contracting around his cock, he could tell she was getting close. He licked the shell of her ear and whispered. "I want to to cum all over my dick Sharon, I want to to scream my name. I want you to cum hard, god your getting so tight. Let it go Sharon, let go for me. I...I love you Sharon."

At his confession she let go, she came harder then she has ever before, screaming his name and her juices all over their thighs. The feeling of his hand pulling her hair and kissing her neck. "You are so beautiful when you come undone." He whispered into her ear. She hummed and stood up and turned around. Holding her hand out she helped him get up.

Theirs eyes locked, her hands went to his chest and as her hand sprawled across his heart. "My love I want you so, you make my soul complete, this rapture tastes so sweet."

He breathed "The night I laid my eyes on you. I felt everything around me move. I got nervous when you looked my way." He said as his hand cupped her face.

She wrapped her fingers around his hand that was on her chin. "Andy your love slowly moved right in. All this time, oh my love, I do love you so."

His pulled her closer before their lips touch, "God I love you Sharon." Their lips touched softer then all the other kisses they shared tonight. He lifted her up making her squeal, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Walking towards his bedroom he placed her on his bed. She was about to take her herbs off but he told her no. She looked at his puzzled but shrugged her shoulders. She stood on her knees and patted the mattress. "Come over my bee keeper, hmmm I have so more honey for you to collect." She winked at him and fingered him to come to her.

He chuckled at her, he crawling onto the bed on his knees till he was in front of her. He cupped her face. "My my my beautiful busy bee Sharon is hiding some of her sweet honey from me?" As he ran a hand down her body, watching her eyes darken as his hands ghostly touch her nipples making them hard. He pushed down as her legs wrapped around his waist his cock rubbing against her center. He brought his hand a ran his head over her opening, she thrusted her hips and his cock slid right in and her legs tighten around him so he couldn't pull out. He looked down at her and smiled. "You dirty little vixen."

They match their thrust with one another. Both moaning pleasure as her walls tighten around his hard cock and he kept hitting her g spot. She dug her nails into back and he groaned. After a few thrusts she rolled them over and she straddled his hips. Sitting up and thrusting his cock deeper into moist center. His hands traveled to her breast, her head falling back and mouth ajar panting his name. He was so engrossed in her, she was the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. He loved this side of Sharon. This wildly free being full of love and crazy lust filled passion. He was thankful that she choose him to see this special side of her.

She reach her hand back and massaged his balls. He groaned her name telling her he was close. She thrusted faster, she could feel her getting close too. As her walls tighten over his cock his grip on her hips tighten. He pulled her down and rolled them over to he was on top again they both gazed into each other's eyes, their hands locked together over her head, as they both came together. Their kiss was slow and sweet, both panting how much they love each other.

Rolling onto their sides still holding hands and smiling like fools. "So I guess well have to order out, huh?" Sharon asked as she giggled.

He moved some hair from her sweaty face. "Yeah, I guess we do. Just...can we just cuddle for a little bit first?"

Humming into his embrace she placed her head in his chest and ran her hand over his hair. "Thank you Andy for being patient with me."

He looked down and place a kiss on her forehead. "You are worth the wait Sharon. Really you are, and thank you for choosing me. Of all people."

She glanced up and placed a hand in his cheek. "You don't give yourself enough credit Andy. You're funny, honest, compassionate about what you want, and you waited...waited for me to make up my mind. I love you Andrew Flynn."

He blushed and kissed her lips. "Sharon you are one of a kind women, and I love you too."

They cuddle together and talked about their children and about they're future together.

The End


End file.
